


Crushes, Crunchy Sandwiches, Love & Greasy Pizza

by MischaPetrovna



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya is a teenager, Coming of Age, Daenerys Is Not A Targaryen, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Jealous Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Slow Burn, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaPetrovna/pseuds/MischaPetrovna
Summary: Arya Stark is seventeen years old and realized that she has a crush on her big brother's best friend.Jon Targaryen“You’ve been avoiding me.” it wasn’t a question.‘Fuck.’ she thought.“What? No! It’s just--end of second term and I--”“And now you’re lying to me too?” Jon asked softly.Gendry Waters“(He's) a grown man, Arry! You can’t be mad…”“You’re a grown man stupid!"“What does that have to do with anything?"“You could’ve kept Rosie here all night  to fuck but you chose to hang out with me.”“So?"“So why’d you pick me?”“Because--well…”“Because we’re best friends, you idiot!” Arya snapped.AKA: Arya Stark's Coming of Age Fic
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 65
Kudos: 117





	Crushes, Crunchy Sandwiches, Love & Greasy Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to read my note at the end :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Arya has a huge crush on Jon Targaryen.   


She can’t deny it now that it’s staring her in the face. 

  
To be fair, she never thought she’d ever fall “in love.” That type of shit was more up Sansa’s alley. The obviously fairer of the Stark sisters had always dreamt of dances, balls, weddings and princes while she favored dreams of adventure, glory and successful mischief. 

Yet here she was, at 17 years old sneakily avoiding the crap out of seeing her big brother’s best friend--who by the way, has been acquainted with the family since she was a toddler, is treated like a Stark sibling, and most importantly, calls her “Little Sister”, because she thinks she’s in love with him.

Yuck. 

It’s meant to be a term of endearment, because more often than not, people mistake him to be her older brother versus Robb as they share more of the same features. Like her father, Arya had dark locks and gray eyes and all of her siblings favored their mother’s looks--auburn hair and blue eyes. She doesn’t have any good memories of her childhood without Jon in it. Whether it’s both of them falling asleep under a Christmas Tree, Jon sneaking crunchy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches up to her room whenever she’s grounded, Them falling asleep in the middle of watching a bad scary movie or her keeping him up all night after they finished an actual scary one, Jon convincing Robb to let her go dirtbike riding with them, Jon teaching her how to ride a motorcycle--and most recently, to everyone’s surprise and her mother’s absolute horror; 

Jon gave her Nymeria, her very first motorcycle for her sixteenth birthday.

Nym was supposed to be a lighter version of Jon’s very own luxury Ghost. They were both handmade in the Northern Wall, but some of Nym’s parts were particularly imported from Braavos, and favors speed over power. Nym was steely gray like the northern wall, and Ghost was pure white, just like the North during Winter. Though she learned to ride with Ghost, (She was the only one apart from Jon who’s ever been allowed to ride! Not even Robb!) It was an especially exhilarating experience to ride Nymeria through the town with Jon and Ghost by her side. 

So despite the obviously close bond that they shared--like SIBLINGS, is what she usually puts an emphasis on--she finds herself so sickly infatuated with him that it kind of hurts. 

It all started 4 weeks ago, during family dinner--when Jon introduced his new girlfriend Daenerys Stormborn to her family. 

Now, “Dani” (augh) is definitely not the first girlfriend that Jon has brought to Winterfell. In the past, while he and Robb attended university, Ygritte Wilde was introduced to them too. Jon’s mother Lyanna highly disapproved of the match and said so to Arya herself during one of their trips to Summerhall Manor, Jon’s home.  
  
_ “She has no manners.” Lyanna Targaryen noted quietly as they watched Jon and Ygritte build a bonfire in the backyard and laughing wildly. _

_ Arya chewed on an apple loudly. “I don’t mind that so much. I tend to not have manners too.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Lyanna laughed. “Yes dear, but she’s not you.”  _

That relationship didn’t last very long, but Arya never minded it when Ygritte was around.  
  
Mostly because she’s never felt Jon’s absence during those times anyway. 

But when he brought home Daenerys--boy it hit her kind of differently. 

First of all, she was absolutely gorgeous. Long blond hair, striking hazel eyes with unique purple hues, full luscious lips accented by subtle makeup. She spoke eloquently, but can banter freely with their family friend Theon as needed. During dinner, she learned that she studied abroad for Uni--Essos, another thing that she was envious of. 

And then she noted how intensely Jon stared at her when she spoke. 

Even if Jon’s arms were wrapped around Ygritte, his eyes and ears would belong to Arya if the latter was in the same room. That big toothy grin was only reserved for their pranks too! She’s never seen Jon look at anyone else that way before. It started a sickening pit in her stomach and she stared down at her food. 

_ “Not feeling well, dearest?” Catelyn asked from the head of the table.  _ _  
_ _ Arya shook her head and forced a smile. “Not a big appetite today.”  
_ _ “You?” Jon scoffed. “Nan’s winter roast is your favorite! Did you stuff yourself with tarts before dinner again?” he teased.  _ _  
_ _ “No, just--doesn’t seem appetizing today.” Arya responded weakly, not meeting his eyes.  _ _  
_ _ Jon stood up, “Here, let me get you a cup of tea to calm your stomach--” _ _  
_ _ “No! No, it’s okay--I’m fine…”  
_ _ “I’ll add a bit of mint to cool it just like before, okay?” _ _  
_ _ “I’m actually fine--I just…” _ _  
_ _ “I’ll add honey, don’t you worry about your sweet tooth, little sister…”  _ _  
_ _ “I said, I’m fine.” Arya snapped.  _ _  
_ _ A concerning pause hit the table and suddenly Arya wanted to hide. Jon offering to take care of her is not at all unusual, but her snapping at him absolutely is.  _ _  
_ _ She looked up to see his worrying glance at her features.   
_

_ Ah, fuck.  _

_ “Actually, if I could be excused. I think fencing took a lot out of me today, I’m a bit exhausted.” Arya stood up quickly to kiss her father and mother on the cheeks.  _ _  
_ _ Jon remained standing to escort her to her rooms but she waved a hand at him casually.  _ _  
_ _ “No, please--stay with Daenerys, I can manage--” Arya started. _ _  
_ _ Daenerys stood up. “Actually, Dani is just fine too, Arya.” she smiled. “If I may--before you retire, I wanted to tell you that I was particularly most nervous about meeting you tonight. Jon told me so much about you--and he’s said that you’re the closest thing to a sibling that he will ever have.”  _ _  
_ _ “Thanks, ass.” grunted Robb as he chewed on a piece of bread.  _ _  
_ _ “Language, Robert!” their mother warned. _ _  
_ _ Dani stifled a laugh and continued to smile at her. “I would love to get better acquainted.”   
_ _ Arya had to force herself not to roll her eyes. ‘Shit, she’s nice too? I definitely like Ygritte better.’ _ _  
_ _ “I’d like that--Dani.” she cleared her throat. “And thank you.”  _

_ She smiled at everyone and left for her room.  _

**_======_ **

“DUDE! You’re missing dinner again?” Bran exclaimed as he barged into her room. “Mom’s gonna go nuts.”    


“No one’s gonna fucking die, Brandon--and for crying out loud, you can fucking knock.” she answered as she stuffed her laptop in her backpack.  


“Besides, mom knows I won’t be here tonight because I have that group project with Meera.”    


“Last week you spent the night at Meera’s for research and now this--since when have you been so invested in schoolwork?”   


“Since I’m a senior and I need it for Uni applications, idiot.”    


“King’s University doesn’t care about your apps, Arya. They care that you’re a Stark. Eddard Stark’s daughter. They won’t pass on having Robb Stark’s little sister under their snooty belts. Look at Sansa! She had shit for grades but she got in! And now--she’s--”   


“A supermodel with almost a degree in broadcast journalism before she dropped out and started making five times that salary on the maximum.” Sansa finished from the door.    


“Do none of the people here know how to fucking knock? Asking for a God damn friend...” Arya groaned.

“Are you going to be back after dinner?” Sansa asked.    


Arya hid a grimace. “This might take a long time--I mean, it’s Dondarrion.” she reasoned.   


“It’s game night! On a Friday! You have all weekend to finish that project.” Sansa replied. “ Robb’s taking Tali and Jon wanted me to ask you--”   


“That’s right, that’s why I’m here too!” Bran exclaimed. “He said you haven’t responded to his texts..”   


“So he wanted me to make sure you’d be here tonight.” Sansa finished. “Wait, why haven’t you been answering--are you guys fighting?”   


Arya waved her hand dismissively and grabbed her helmet. “I’ll try Sans--I’ve just been so busy, you remember your last year in school, right?”   


Sansa sighed. “Yes! I had to organize the Winter Ball, run for Winter Queen, organize the final dance…”    


Arya smirked. She knew how to get Sansa off track before she dug ruthlessly--just get her to talk about herself. “I’ll see you guys later.”

**Gendry**

Gendry stirred in his sleep and found Roslin still curled up under his arm. He groaned and grabbed his cell from the bedside table.  
  
**Arry:** On the way. Order pizza. I’m taking Nym.

He lightly tapped Roslin with his free hand so he could get up and put his shorts on. The girl didn’t seem pleased.    
  
“Retiring for the evening, Waters?” She teased, her long legs teasing the blanket for his viewing pleasure. “Can’t entice you for round three?” 

Gendry smiled. “Arry’s on the way. I imagine Lommy and Hot Pie are, too.” he tossed her clothes over to his bed.    
  
Roslin frowned but gathered her clothes nonetheless. “I still can’t understand why you continue to hang out with these children, Gen. And that--girl! She shouldn’t be hanging with you lot--being a Stark and all.” 

Gendry laughed. “Arya’s hardly a girl. All she’s missin’ is a cock and she’d be more man than I am--that’s without balls, too!”    
  
Roslin got up and gathered her long blonde hair up in a messy bun. “If you had just gone to University with me and not insist on this little shop you own--I wager you’d have more friends our age and--”   
  
“Still be dating you?” Gendry smirked. “Well--here, see… I may not be your boyfriend anymore but you still come around when I call--I got my shop that I’ve always wanted to have, without keeping uni snoots for company!" 

Though he was accepted on a full scholarship for Business Management at King’s at his father’s behest, he’s certain, for he never applies, he chose to stay local and open his small gaming store.

"I say--I'm winning this shit." 

“You are unbearable!” Roslin cried as she playfully hit him with her thong before putting it back on. “That Stark girl could be a snoot.”    


“Don’t let the last name fool you. She may live in a fancy estate, her father may be a renowned diplomat--but that girl--is a boy.”    
  
Roslin rolled her eyes as she ran her perfectly polished fingers along his still bare torso.    


Gendry raised an eyebrow. “They’re going to be here very soon, Ros… I have to order pizza because she can’t pick it up on her bike--”    


But Roslin already had his basketball shorts on his ankles. “Then enjoy it, and make it fast.”    
  
Gendry’s member stood proud and tall to welcome Roslin’s challenge.  
  
He came inside her mouth with strength he didn’t know he still had in him before she left. 

  
  


Arya first met Gendry in middle school, shortly after Robb and Jon left for University. She had been friends with Micah and Lommy after they met online while playing Super Smash Bros and Call of Duty.    
  
While they were first awkward because they discovered that A.) @KingStark was a girl and B.) She was from the most powerful family in the North , they easily realized that Arya didn’t fit her given name. She exhibited none of Winterfell’s snootiness, especially none of the characteristics of her well-known sister Sansa, who was crowned Miss Teen Winterfell last year. She could keep up with them in roughhousing, ball games, video games and overall neighborhood shenanigans. She frequented the outskirts of the elegance of her hometown, Winterfell and could easily befriend anyone, no matter what class. Most importantly, she could curse worse than any street raised thug they know. 

_ “Where in the actual fuck are we?” Arya asked the boys. “I didn’t skip my fencing lessons so we could sit here and have tea. If I wanted this shit I would’ve stayed in Winterfell.”  _ _  
_

_ “You’re in the South Square, My Lady. I’m afraid quite a bit away from the pristine environment you’re accustomed to.” replied Gendry from the back of the store.  _

_ “And this will no longer be a tea shoppe once it’s done--it’ll be a gaming store, if it pleases you.” _

_ Arya scowled. “First of all, what the fu--” _

_ “Gendry! This is Arya Stark. Arya, this is Gendry Waters, our friend. He started a League community for the gamers out here and now, he’s opening this store.”  _ _  
_

_ “You bought a Stark here?” Gendry smirked. “Your bodyguards here too, Princess?”  _ _  
_

_ “Wow!” Arya replied. “If you assholes want to hang out with this old piece of--” _ _  
_

_ “Who are you calling old?” Gendry responded.  _ _  
_

_ “Oh so you’re old AND stupid? That’s rich.” she answered. _ _  
_

_ “Listen, your Winterfell Prep uniform gave you away, as well as that fancy backpack you have from Dorne. You may be a mean cuss, and you have dirt on your face, but I know a lady when I see one. Never thought I'd see a Winterfell snoot come around here, to be honest.”  _

_ Arya’s eyes furrowed and her hands fisted. Lommy nervously stepped forward.  _

_ “Gen, she’s actually really good…” _ _  
_

_ “Hook it up.” she said quietly.  _ _  
_

_ “What?” Lommy and Micah answered at the same time. _ _  
_

_ Standing proudly against a boy two feet taller than she was she clenched her jaw. “Pick a game, bull. When I hand you your ass at the end, I will never be called a snob, princess or whatever the fuck you call people from my town when I come here with my friends. Do we have a deal?”  _ _  
_

_ Gendry wanted to laugh but the seriousness in her tone and her beautiful wide gray eyes astounded him. “And if I hand you YOUR ass?”  _ _  
_

_ “Pick your boon.” she answered. “It’s not gonna happen.”  _

_ Gendry wasn’t going to lie--the girl posed him more of a challenge than he’s ever had. He won in three rounds of Smash Bros-- two to one. She won the first round.  _ _  
_

_ “Best of five, Milady?” Gendry teased.  _

_ Arya tensed. She threw a quick glance at her friends and placed the controller on the makeshift table. “No.”  _ _  
_

_ “No?” _ _  
_

_ “You won fairly. I guess I better go.” She gathered her backpack and started for the door before she waved at Micah and Lommy who sounded their disagreement.  _ _  
_

_ “Whoa--wait, Princess! I believe I am owed a wager.”  _ _  
_

_ “The fuck more do you want, I’m leaving your fucking tea shop.” she responded without turning around.  _ _  
_

_ Arya was unlocking her bicycle from the stand when she heard his footsteps behind her.  _ _  
_

_ “I never named my prize.” Gendry commented. “I never said that my boon was for you to abandon my favorite idiots while I ready my store. I just bought it this week.”  _ _  
_

_ “They can find their way home.” she replied nonchalantly.  _

_ Gendry sighed. “I know that--listen--shit.” he paused as he ran a hand over his hair. “Let’s start over, okay? Lady Stark, My name is Gendry Waters--I will be opening by next month. For my boon I’d like for you to accompany your friends when they play here--because despite the match, you’re ten times better than those two combined.”  _ _  
_

_ “My name is Arya. As much as I would like to hang out here with my friends, I refuse to be subjected to unfounded judgements by you on a regular basis. I absolutely despise being called Lady or Princess or any fancy titles. I may have my name and while I’m proud of it--it doesn’t define me. It never has. I can be a big pain in the ass according to my brothers but I am far from the snob you judged me to be at first sight.” _ _  
_

_ “Okay--I’m sorry. Please--it’s still early--the thing is set up anyway. You’re all my first customers so--this is on me tonight.” _ _  
_

_ Arya raised an eyebrow.  _ _  
_

_ “I’ll back off on the fancy name-calling. Only if I can call you--Arry.”  _ _  
_

_ “Arry?” _ _  
_

_ “Yea… You play and act like a boy anyway.” He reasoned. “Hey! I won that match. Let me win something here.”  _ _  
_

_ Arya smiled for the first time and his chest lightened a little. “You’re on, Bull.”  _ _  
_

_ “Why Bull?” he asked.  _ _  
_

_ “Cuz your gameplay is a whole crock of bullshit.” she answered. “Best of five then?” she asked as they headed back into the store.  _

  
They’ve been inseparable ever since.

**=====**

“The fucking pizza beat you here, Stark! The fuck took you so long?” Gendry asked as he heard the front door open. “Where are the others?”    


“Lommy didn’t answer and Hot Pie is working later than usual but he’ll be here right after. I never had a problem with devouring a large pizza by myself, Bull.” she answered.    


“I fucking want some too, dick.” Gendry answered as he followed her footsteps to the kitchen.   


“Hah. I figured you ate already.” Arya answered as she grabbed a slice. “Saw Rosie’s car in the driveway. She always gets you takeout before you give her a good dickdown.”    


Gendry sighed. “Look--”   


Arya raised her hands. “Hey! Spare me the fucking details. I’m not trying to lose my appetite.”    


“So that’s why I thought I heard Nym ages ago--”    


“Didn’t want to see her. So I rode past and gave her time to leave. Didn’t want to have to fake a smile. I do that at home. I don’t do that here.”    


Gendry smiled. Despite the age difference, Arya has become his closest friend.   


“So--why are you here again?”    


Arya shrugged and stuffed her mouth with pizza.   


“Fridays are usually the days we can’t get you out--and you’ve been here, the last three Fridays--oh, and a Wednesday since last…”   


“I can go somewhere else, ass.” she answered while chewing.   


“I’m not saying that, don’t get it all twisted.” Gendry reasoned. “Are you--okay?”    


Arya nodded. “You know how close I am to my brothers, right? Especially Robb and Jon?”   


Gendry nodded.    


“Well, their girlfriends are over and it just feels---”   


“Like when Roslin used to come over and that’s when you’d leave?”    


“Right! So you do understand.”    


“Not really. Listen, if it’s not Roslin it’ll be another girl and it’ll be hard if they didn’t get along with you--”    


“Why?” she asked.   


“You’re my best friend.” he answered.

He answered too fast.    


Arya’s face turned into a teasing smug.    


“Stop it, asshole.” Gendry warned.    


“You’re my best friend too.” she replied after some moments. 

**Arya**

They settled on the couch after dinner and decided to play Madden.   


Arya’s phone pinged and she glanced at it by the coffee table but continued to play the game.    


“It’s Jon.” Gendry muttered.

“We’re in the middle of a game, Bull. I’m not letting you win again.” she responded casually.   


“You always take his calls. Look, you also have 41 unread text messages--”    


“TOUCHDOWN, BITCH!” Arya exclaimed and she threw the controller playfully down the couch.   


“You cheating ass sack of shit!” Gendry laughed as he hit pause. “You’re not talking to Jon?”    


Arya shook her head and unpaused the game.   


They continued for some moments before he decided to speak again. “Jon--he’s like your brother--I mean, he isn’t really…”   


“No. But he looks like he could be my brother.” She answered. “It’s your call.”   


Gendry picked a play mindlessly. “Since you met Danielle…”   


“Daenerys.”   


“Yea--well, since you met her you’ve been avoiding seeing him.”    


Arya stayed silent and the audio from the game kept them company.   


“Arry--are you jealous of--”   


“Fuck, it’s late. I’m going.” Arya started as she paused the game and started up from the couch but Gendry grabbed her elbow.    


“Whoa--are you…”   


“Wow, will you let it fucking go?” Arya exclaimed.   


“Hey, listen. It doesn’t have to be THAT type of jealousy… You’ve been in his life a lot longer--he’s just distracted by cunt right now…”   


Arya threw a pillow at his face to leave but he held her down still.    


“Bull! Get the fuck off…”    


“Your brother is a grown man, Arry! You can’t be mad…”   


“You’re a grown man stupid!”   


“What does that have to do with anything?”    


“You could’ve kept Rosie here all night to fuck but you chose to hang out with me.”    


“So?”   


“So why’d you pick me?”   


“Because--well…”   


“Because we’re best friends, you idiot!” Arya gathered as she pushed him off her and placed her face inside her hands. “No matter what lay you got going on, you have time for me. That’s what best friends do. Jon and I used to be best friends.”    


“And since Daenerys--”   


'Since I realized I feel differently for him.' 

But like she wasn’t ready to admit that to herself, she wasn’t going to tell Gendry about it either. So she just nodded. 

“Come here.” He asked, opening his arms.    


“It’s okay.” she answered. “I’m fine…”   


Gendry pulled her into a strong embrace and all of her tears came out.    


He didn’t say anything. And neither did she.

She woke up tightly enveloped in his arms, his white shirt still partially drenched in her tears, and his mouth open. She had never fallen asleep with anyone else but Jon before, aside from her family. 

The last time that she had slept with Jon, he snuck into her room like old times the night before him and Robb left for Uni. 

Arya smiled. It was nice to be comforted by a good friend. She unwrapped herself from his limbs and walked Nymeria a street away so the noise won’t wake him when she starts her.    


**=====**

It was well past two in the morning when she arrived back home. The guards knew Nymeria and her rider quite well so she got in without having to enter the code. After ensuring that Ghost or Daenerys’ Drogon (Her black Audi) were gone, she let herself in through the kitchen after texting Gendry that she got home safe--he would obliterate her in the morning if she forgot. 

After an exhausting afternoon of tears, she only had one comfort food in mind; Crunchy Peanut Butter and Blueberry Jam sandwich--paired with a big glass of whole milk she’d be in comfort heaven. She almost salivated at the thought as she entered the pantry to retrieve the bread.    
  
“What the fuck…” she whispered to herself as she scanned the inventory. No crunchy peanut butter was in sight, just eight unopened cans of creamy.   


“No one fuckin’ likes you, creamy.” she whispered as she moved more items around. 

Determined, she stepped out of the pantry to check the cupboards but stopped cold when she was greeted by Jon’s reluctant smile, leaning on the kitchen counter.    


It seems like ages since she saw him last. She wanted to cry thinking about how much she missed him. He was wearing her favorite fitted gray vneck shirt and denims. 

Why did he have to look so fucking--she didn’t want to finish that thought. 

She avoided his questioning gaze by placing the bread on the counter and started looking through the cabinets.   


“I thought everyone was gone.” she started.

  
“They wrapped up earlier than usual today. Sansa got sloshed way too early and passed out. We ended up watching the new Bond movie and everyone left after that.” he responded from behind her.   
  
“And Dani?”   
“She’s on a business trip in Braavos. She was here last week but--you were at Meera’s?”    


‘And there’s no crunchy peanut butter anywhere.’ She thought to herself as she closed the last cabinet. ‘Seriously, fuck my life.’   


“Yeah. Trying to get my shit together for Uni--that’s all. How did you get here? I didn’t see Ghost in the garage.”    


Her question was met with silence. She turned around to find him in the same place, a kitchen center counter separating them, with an intense look in his gaze.    


“You’ve been avoiding me.” it wasn’t a question.   


‘Fuck.’

“What? No! It’s just--end of second term and I--”   


“And now you’re lying to me too?” Jon asked softly.    


“Who the fuck are you calling a liar?” She answered defensively.   


Jon was about to respond in disbelief when her phone pinged from her pocket. 

She silenced it without looking at it. She knew it was Gendry.    


His eyes never left her face. “Who’s texting you at this hour?”    


For the first time in her life Arya felt a different kind of flutter under her navel. 

It was as if she had done something wrong. His piercing gaze made her feel that way. 

She felt her bottom lip quiver so she tucked it between her teeth.

“Arya?” he called after some moments. She still hadn’t met his eyes.   


“I was just going to bed, anyway. I’m exhausted.” she turned to leave but found herself stopped by gentle hand on the arm.   


Jon used his forefinger to lift her chin up so she could look at him.    


“You’ve been crying.” again it wasn’t a question--and his thumb brushed the swollen skin under her eyes.    


‘FUCK.’ she shook her head. “No.”    


He ran his thumb in circles on her jaw as he held her face to keep their gazes locked. He’s done this so many times in the past, why can’t she tolerate it now?    


“What did I do to upset you, Little Sister?” 

Little Sister. Of course. Shit.   


She averted her gaze to the floor and steered from his hand. “No, honestly--I’m… I’m just really tired. I’m sorry if--I’ve been cross--I think I’ll go to my room. It’s really late and Dad, you know… Goodnight.” 

She walked away from him briskly without a backwards glance. 

He didn’t stop her this time. 

Arya was going to have to just send him a casual “I’m an emotional teenager” text in the morning, but tonight she cannot wear any masks. She’s never had to pretend in front of Jon before and now that the green eyed monster visited her, she feels consumed.    
  
She threw her backpack on the floor upon entering her room. She noticed that the lamp by her study was turned on. There sat a crunchy peanut butter and blueberry jam sandwich on wheat, on a small white plate, with a tall glass of milk on the side. Leaning over the clear glass was a neatly folded note with a wolf drawing. 

It’s from Jon. 

  
She backed away from the table and crawled under the covers of her bed, groaning in deep frustration.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> I've mentioned this before, but I have A LOT of stories in my arsenal. I have been reading fanfiction for years, and I've written quite a bit of drabbles and what not that I never intended to publish, share, continue. 
> 
> This fic started as a mad drabble, written years ago. 
> 
> I am considering continuing it. To be honest, I have the second part of this typed out already but I thought maybe I'd make changes. 
> 
> **Should I continue?**
> 
> If I don't, it'll be here as a fluffy one-shot. 
> 
> Please always let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!
> 
> Love Always,  
> Meesh 
> 
> **Comments make me feel less lonely! So be generous, please!**


End file.
